The Ideal Student
by ElegantPhoenix15
Summary: Cecilia Deadmen is one of the youngest students in Gressenheller University. Her subject is Theatre, and she is happy with it. However, not everyone agrees with it: some of the professors at the university try to convince her to go for a more "reasonable", like archaeology or mechanical engineering. Cecilia almost takes their advice, until a certain girl convinces her otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

It was evening at Gressenheller University, and most of the students have either left to get to their dorms or they stay on campus to work on their school like responsible people.

Flora liked to wander around campus this time of day because she liked the stillness and quietness of it. It helped her clear her mind from the stress of school and her lack of friends because she was "weird girl" who overshares everything. She prefers to be outside than stay in the Professor's office all day after school. Not that she minded, she just needed to get out of the office (and maybe out in the world) once in a while.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the girl about her age walking on campus. She had seen this girl from time to time on campus. She had short brown hair, a green jacket, a light purple top, black pants, and dark brown flats. Flora safely assumed she was one of the student's little sisters or one of the professor's daughters that came to visit them on every day on campus.

 _'Maybe I could be friends with her. She does look to be my age'_ Flora thought to herself. _'But what if she doesn't like me or I overshare personal information about me again or accidentally trip and fall onto to her and hurt her or- '._

Flora cut her thoughts off when realized the girl in green had vanished without a trace.

Flora sighed loudly, _'Well, there always tomorrow'_ , she thought to herself as she continued to wander the campus with no destination in mind.

*0*

As the weeks went by, she saw the girl in the green again on campus from time to time. Every time she finally built up the courage to talk to her, the girl would vanish without a trace.

One day, Flora finally built up the courage to talk to the girl in green.

The girl was reading a book under a tree, so it was the perfect time to talk to her.

So, Flora walked up to her under the tree. "Excuse me", she said meekly, "mind if I sit next to you?"

The girl looked up and had a surprised look on her face "Um, sure. Be my guest", the girl in green said while gesturing to the spot on the ground next to her.

"Thanks", Flora said.

Flora walked to the spot next to her and sat down next to her. She now got a closer look at the girl. She had short dark brown hair, the tips of her hair were bunched up that reminds of her of bunny tails for some reason. Her eyes were a brown-red color, freckles scattered all over her face. She wore a pine green jacket with big brown buttons on them, pinned to the jacket a red and silver brooch, a silver bell necklace, a gray-purple top, black pants, and dark brown flats.

 _'_ _I probably should introduce myself'_ , Flora, though to herself.

"My name is Flora", she said," Flora Reinhold".

The girl in green was quiet for a moment, "Cecilia", she said meekly, "Cecilia Deadmen."

Flora gave her a bright smile, "Nice to meet you, Cecilia!"

Cecilia nervously smiled at her, "What brings you here to Gressenheller University?"

Flora nervously laughed, "Just waiting for my legal guardian to get off of work".

Cecilia gave her a quizzical look, "Wait, you're not a student here?"

Flora shook her head, "No", she said, "why do you think that?"

Cecilia fidgeted with her necklace "Well, every time I see you, I see out and about around campus. So, I safely came to the conclusion that you were a student here".

"Oh", Flora said, "that's understandable."

There was a brief pause of silence.

 _'_ _I better say something'_ , Flora thought

Flora broke the silence, "So, why are you here?"

Cecilia fidgets with her necklace again, "I'm a student here".

Flora's eyes widen, "How old are you?"

Cecilia paused for a moment, "16", she finally said

 _"_ _16!"_ Flora exclaimed, "you must be really smart to be here!"

Cecilia shrugs, "Yeah, I guess I am".

"What's your subject?" she asks.

Cecilia fidgeted with her necklace again. "Theatre. I want to be an actress"

"That sounds really exciting! I bet you're really good at it!"

Cecilia gave Flora a shocked look.

Flora tiled her head, "What?"

Cecilia waves her hand in dismissal. "It's nothing"

Flora looks unconvinced. "Alright, if you say so".

 _'_ _Maybe I said the wrong thing?'_ Flora thought to herself.

Cecilia got up from the ground and stretched, "I better get going. I got homework to do."

Flora got off the ground as well. "Yeah, I better get going too, my legal guardian has probably finished his work by now."

Cecilia smiled at her, "Can I see you again?"

Flora eyes light up, "O-of course!"

Cecilia giggled, "See you tomorrow? Under this tree?"

Flora nodded vigorously, "Yes!"

Cecilia and Flora said their goodbyes and went separate directions. Flora was excited to have a new friend! She seems like a good person, a little weird, but who is she to judge? Although, she doesn't know why Cecilia seemed familiar somehow? She's pretty sure they only met officially today (not counting the time they see each other from afar from campus), but somehow, she seemed familiar. Maybe once she gets to know, she'll figure it out eventuality.

Flora continued on her path to the Professor's office.

*0*

I forgot to link the picture, my wonderful artist flumpthefrongs, made! post/177170829004/flumpthefrogs-submission-for?is_highlighted_post=1.


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening at Gressenheller University, and most of the students had either left to get to their dorms or they stayed on campus to work on their school like responsible people.

In the case of Cecilia Deadmen, however, she's once again hiding in a tree, trying to avoid an older man that is trying to find her.

After a while, the old man gave up and walked away. Cecilia waited about five minutes, before getting down from the tree.

Cecilia signed loudly as she slid down to the ground. "Why are the professors here so obsessed with me being in archaeology or mechanical engineering?" she asked out loud, "I've worked hard to get into the University and go into the Theatre. I'm not taking those A-level classes again to be something I don't want to be!"

Cecilia fidgeted with her silver bell necklace, "But what if they're right", maybe my profession lies elsewhere. Maybe Theatre is a waste of time. Maybe I should go into more 'productive' subject. Maybe I could go into mechanical engineering like mum or…."

Cecilia shook her head, "I don't know what to do", she said somberly.

Cecilia rummaged through her bag and pulls out a book titled _'The Ideal Husband by Oscar Wilde'_ "Maybe reading can take my mind off of things", she said.

Cecilia opens the book where she left off and started to read. She was very engrossed in her book, so in engrossed in fact that she didn't hear footsteps coming towards her.

"Excuse me?" a meek voice said, "mind if I sit next to you?"

Cecilia whipped her head up to see a girl. _'Oh, it's that girl in the coral dress'_

"Um, sure, be my guest", Cecilia said while gesturing the spot next to her.

"Thanks", The girl in coral said.

The girl walked to the spot next to her and sat down next to her. Cecilia glances at the girl next to her, trying not to make it obvious that she looked at her. She always wanted to talk to her, but every time she tries to, some professor is trying to convert her to a different subject, so she had to hide in a tree or a bush and the girl in coral is gone by the time she comes out of hiding.

Cecilia now has a good look at her up close. She had long chestnut brown hair, pull up into a ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, her bangs curled in a way that reminded her of a cinnamon roll. Her eyes are so dark brown they appeared to be black. She wore a long sleeve turtleneck light coral orange dress, with red and cream accents on the dress, and leather high heel brown boots.

 _'_ _Maybe I should introduce myself_ ', Cecilia thought to herself.

Before she could utter a word, the girl in coral beat her to the punch, "My name is Flora", she said," Flora Reinhold".

It took Cecilia a moment to process what had been said.

 _'_ _Oh, she just introduces herself_ ', she thought to herself, _'I probably should do the same'_

"Cecilia", she meekly said, "Cecilia Deadmen"

 _'_ _Well, that came out pathetically'_ , she thought to herself.

Flora gave Cecilia her a bright smile, "Nice to meet you, Cecilia!"

Cecilia gives her a nervous smile, _'Quick think of something to say!'_

"What brings you here to Gressenheller University?" Cecilia asked

 _'_ _Alright, that was a good question to ask a fellow student!'_

Flora nervously laughed, "Just waiting for my legal guardian to get off of work"

 _'_ _Wait, what?_ '

"Wait, you're not a student here?"

Flora shook her head, "No, she said, "why do you think that?"

Cecilia subconsciously hooked onto her necklace with her pointer finger and started to fidget with her silver bell pendant. "Well, every time I see you, I see out and about around campus. So, I safely came to the conclusion that you were a student here".

 _'_ _God, stop rambling'_

"Oh", Flora said, "that's understandable."

Then there was silence.

 _'_ _Gee, I don't know what's worse, my rambling or the deafening silence.''_

"So, why are you here?" Flora asks.

 _'_ _Oh boy_ ' she thought, _'here we go'_

Cecilia fidgeted with her pendant again, "I'm a student here."

Flora's eyes widen, "How old are you?"

 _'_ _Should I lie? No, she figures out sooner or later'_

"16", Cecilia finally said.

"16!" Flora exclaim, "you must be really smart to be here!"

Cecilia shrugs, "Yeah, I guess I am"

"What's your subject?" she asks.

 _'_ _Oh boy, this is going to be fun'_

Cecilia fidgeted with her necklace again. "Theater. I want to be an actress"

"That sounds like really exciting! I bet you're really good at it!"

 _'_ _Wait, what!?'_ Cecilia thought. _'Did I hear that right?'_

Flora tiled her head, "What?"

Cecilia waves her hand in dismissal. "It's nothing"

Flora looks unconvinced. "Alright, in you say so".

Cecilia got up from the ground and stretched, "I better get going. I got homework to do

Flora got off the ground as well. "Yeah, I better get going too, my legal guardian has probably finished his work by now."

Cecilia smiles at her, "Can I see you again?"

Flora eyes light up like a Christmas tree, "O-of course!"

Cecilia giggled, "See you tomorrow? Under this tree?"

Flora nodded vigorously, "Yes!"

Cecilia and Flora said their goodbyes and went separate directions. Cecilia doesn't know what to think of Flora yet. She's sweet, a bit weird, but she not one to judge. What really blew her away was what she said when she mentions that her subject was Theatre. Nobody had ever said that to her, almost everyone has told her that she throwing her life away for some as meaningless as Theatre.

Hot tears started pouring down her face. "I better get going".

Cecilia rubbed her face with her sleeve and starts to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Flora and Cecilia meet under the tree or wander around campus just talking about various subjects.

One day, Flora waited for Cecilia under the tree with a basket in hand filled with cucumber sandwiches, a couple of slices of lemon pie she got from the bakery, a thermos filled with mint rose tea, a couple of teacups, two plates, and two forks.

Cecilia walked under the tree and sit down next to her.

"Hey Flora", Cecilia said.

"Hello, Cecilia!" Flora said with excitement.

Cecilia tilted her head, "What in the basket?"

Flora started to pull out the cucumber sandwiches, the thermos, and the two teacups, "Well, I thought it was a nice day to have a picnic, so I made some cucumber sandwiches, made some rose mint tea, and got a couple of slices of lemon pie from a bakery".

Cecilia eyes lighted up when she mentions lemon pie, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion", she said while handing Cecilia a teacup and plate, "Just did just because".

While Flora was plating the food, and pouring the tea, Cecilia started the conversation. "How is your day so far?"

"It's been good so far", Flora said, "how about yours"

"Pretty good", Cecilia said, "I and the other student are making good progress on the _"The Ideal Husband_ " so far! A few of us fumbled a bit, but we managed."

"That's good", Flora said while eating her sandwich, "remind me which character do you play?"

"I play Gertrude Chiltern, the wife of Sir Robert Chiltern!" she said.

Flora smirks "Isn't there a couple of scenes where you have to kiss him?" Flora asked giggling.

Cecilia nodded, "Yes, but we don't actually kiss. There a trick to it."

"Oh?" Flora said intrigue.

"Want me to show you?" Cecilia asks.

Flora thought for a moment. "Sure".

Cecilia place her thumb on Flora's cheek and place her lips on top of her thumb. Cecilia pulled back and removes her thumb from Flora's cheek.

"That's one of the ways to it!" Cecilia said proudly.

Flora giggles, "That's really neat!"

Cecilia smiles, "Ah", she said, "I almost forgot to tell you! The costume designers are done with our costume for Act 1 for the play".

Flora smiles, "Are they really nice?"

Cecilia grins, "Very", she said, "So, we're doing a dress rehearsal for Act 1 to make sure everything fit right".

"Can I come and see?" Flora asks.

Cecilia bounced happily, "Sure, I would love for you to come!"

Flora clapped gleefully, "Great!"

Flora and Cecilia ate the sandwiches (though for Cecilia she just shoves the sandwiches whole, because she doesn't want to say anything mean about them. Maybe Cecilia could offer her cooking lessons.), and drinks the tea in silence.

Cecilia suddenly stood up, and hide in the bush.

Flora tilts her head, "What are you-"

Cecilia cuts her off "If an older man asks about me, just say I went home"

Flora was about to say something, then an older man walked up to her. "Have you seen Miss Cecilia Deadmen?"

Flora paused for a moment then nodded, "Yes, but she left a while ago".

"Do you know where?" the older man asked.

"She said that she was going home".

The older man snapped his finger, "Not again", he said, "thanks for letting me know miss".

"If I may ask", Flora said, "why do you want Cecilia Deadmen?"

The older man grinned, "Well", he said, "I just want to make sure this girl doesn't make a big mistake that is going to ruin her life".

Flora gave the older man a puzzled look, "Her being in Theatre is ruining her life?" she said plainly, "Why?"

"Well", the older man drew closer to Flora, "Miss Deadmen is a smart girl, so smart that she needs to be in a more…fitting field of study"

Flora scrunched her face, "And what would be a 'fitting field of study' for her?"

"I think she would be more suited for either mechanical engineering or archeology", he said

Flora hummed, "And what do you teach at the University?"

"Well I teach mechanical engineering", he said proudly.

Flora hummed louder, "Don't you think that a bit bias for you to try to convince her to go into one of these fields of study that you coincidently teach?"

The older man glared at her, "What are you implying?"

Flora gets up from the ground, "That you are harassing a poor girl into a field that she doesn't want to be in!" she shouted, "And even if she does go into one of these fields, she not going to like it one bit".

"How would you know?" he sneered, "she might like it."

Flora tsk at him, "See that's the key word there "might". She "might" like it, but what if she doesn't like it. Then you've just wasted not only her time but everyone else as well".

The older man was about to say something, then Cecilia pops out the bushes. Walked over between Flora and the older man.

"Ah, Miss Deadmen the person I want- "

Cecilia cuts him off, "You need to leave. Now.", Cecilia coldly said.

The older man was taken back, "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me! You need to leave! Now!" Cecilia shouted.

The older man aggressively pointed at Cecilia, "You'll regret this!"

The older man walked off, and both girls signed with relief. "Are you ok?" Cecilia asked.

Flora nodded, "What was that all about?"

Cecilia drew a long signed, sinking to the ground, "For some reason about three or four professors here are obsessed with me switching subjects to either mechanical engineer or archeology". Cecilia drinks the rest her tea that had long since gone cold. "Most of them gave up, but this one persistent for some reason".

Flora sat next to her under the tree. "Well, don't listen to people like him. He doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Cecilia chuckled bitterly, "I try not too", she muttered, "but sometimes it can get to me".

Flora pulled out the slices of lemon pie and forks out of the basket. She gave one of the slices to Cecilia. She takes the slice and started eating it.

They ate the pies in silence under the tree.

 _'_ _She doesn't deserve this!_ ' Flora thought _'I need to get the Professor involved before she does something she regrets'._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Cecilia headed down to backstage to get ready for dress rehearsal.

All of her excitement for this has been ruined, because of what happened yesterday with that dreadful old man.

"Hey Cece!" a voice calls out.

Cecilia looks around to see Tilly. She's a small muscular woman, brown eyes. Long strawberry blonde hair, pulled back in a messy bun. and wears a t-shirt, jeans, and trainers.

"Hi Tilly", Cecilia greeted, "how's life?"

Tilly grinned at her, "Oh ye know, same as always", she said while patting her on the shoulder, "and want about you?"

"Oh, you know same as always", Cecilia said.

Tilly wraps her arm around Cecilia's neck, "Ye know, I and the others notice that you've been acting off as of late. Is everything ok?"

Cecilia nodded, "Yeah, everything is ok".

"Ye sure?" she asked, "if someone needs a good beating, I can help ye out!"

Cecilia shook her head, "No, but thanks for the offer".

Tilly laughed, "Alright lassie", she said while unwrapping her arm off her neck, "but you know my offer is always on the table!"

Cecilia chuckled, "I figure that much".

Tilly gives a quick wave and walks off.

"Hey, Cecilia!" a familiar voice call.

She looks up and sees Elias in front of her. He's a tall lanky fella, big round gray eyes, medium length messy wavy black hair. Wears a pair of loose overalls that barely fit his lanky frame and long sleeves shirt under the overalls.

Cecilia smiled warmly at him, "Hello Elias," she sweetly said, "how are you?"

"Doing good!" he said with a big grin, "I came here to tell you something, but I forgot! Give me a moment to remember."

Cecilia giggles, "It's ok, take your time".

Elias is in deep thought for about a few seconds, then he snapped his fingers, "Ah, I remember now! There a visitor for you!"

Cecilia perks up, "Oh? Who is it?"

"Professor Layton", he said, "don't know why he'd ask for you."

Cecilia internally panics, "Can you tell him I'm busy?"

Elias tilted his head, "Why? We're not busy. The costume designers won't come in a couple of hours".

Cecilia fidgeted with her necklace, "Just…" Cecilia thought for a moment, "tell him I'm out or something"

Elias messed with his hair, "Alright, I'll do it", he said, "I don't know why you don't want to talk to him, but I'll do it for you".

Cecilia smiled, "Thank you Elias", she said.

Cecilia walked to the exit, hoping nobody notices. She goes and sits under her usual tree.

 _'_ _Hopefully, he won't look for me here',_ Cecilia though to herself.

Cecilia takes a book from her bag and starts reading.

In traced in her book, she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her.

"Excuse me", a calm soothing voice rings out, "are you Miss Cecilia Deadmen?"

Cecilia signed and closed the book, "Unfortunately", she said, "and you must Professor Layton I presume?"

"You presume right", he said, "may I sit next to you?"

Cecilia shrugs. "Might as well", she said.

Professor Layton sits next to her under the tree. Cecilia doesn't look him in the eye.

"I come to talk to you about- "

Cecilia cuts him off, "If you come here to convict me to switch subject I swear I will throw myself off the London Bridge!"

Professor Layton went silence for a moment, "No, that wasn't what I intend to say".

"Then what do you intend to say Professor Layton?" she asked.

"I come to say two things", he said, "First, I want to apologize for what those professors did to you."

Cecilia finally looks at him confused, "Wait, what?" she said, "why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything!"

"That's what I'm apologizing you about", he said, "It didn't come to my attention until yesterday that some of my fellow colleagues were doing this to a student. I apologize for not noticing such horrid behavior from the professors."

Cecilia looks at him bewilder on what he said, "Um…apology accepted, I guess?" she said, "what the second thing you want to tell me?"

Professor Layton smiled at her, "I want to tell you a story about one of my former students", he said, "her name is Janice Quatlane".

Cecilia looks surprised, "Wait, are we talking about Janice Quatlane the famous opera singer? She was one of your former students?"

Professor Layton nods, "That's correct", he said.

Now her curiosity got the best of her. "Why was she in your archeology class?"

"Her parent are well-known archeologists, and pushed her to go into archeology," he said.

"Oh", she said, "so, how did she get out of your class?"

"Her low grade and she didn't seem interested in learning anything", he said, "So, I pull her aside one day and asked her about her lack of motivation in my class. She told me that she was never was interested in this subject and she wanted to pursue music. So, I pulled some strings and got her into some music courses. Janice was a lot happier and more motivated than she ever was in my class."

"This is a nice story and all, but why are you telling me this?" she asks.

Professor Layton smiled, "The lesson in the story is it doesn't matter what others tell you what you should do and what not to do. You should follow your own path, even if it doesn't work out, you can always go a different path."

Cecilia thought for a moment, "Yeah your right Professor", she said, "thank you. I really need that".

"You're welcome", he said.

Professor Layton got up from the ground, he extends his hand to her to help her up. Cecilia took his hand and was pull up from the ground.

"I better get back to the others", she said, "or they'll send a search party for me".

Professor Layton chuckled, "Perhaps you should".

Cecilia was about to head back, but a question crosses her mind that she had to ask. "How did you know about the harassments?"

"Flora told me". He said, "she was very distressed about you being treated as such, and didn't know what to do".

Cecilia tilted her head. "How do you know Flora?" she asks.

"I'm her legal guardian", he said.

"Oh", she said, "can you give her my thanks?"

"Perhaps you can give her your thanks yourself?" he said

"Perhaps I should", she said, "Hope we meet again in better circumstances Professor."

Professor Layton chuckled, "As do I Cecilia".

Cecilia gave him a quick smile, before running back to where she belongs.

*0*

Dress rehearsal ends with some hiccups, but other than it's was a success overall.

Cecilia got out of her costume and waits backstage for Flora.

A few minutes later, Flora comes in. "Hi, Cecilia!", she said.

"Hi, Flora!" Cecilia said.

"You were really great out there!" Flora gleefully said, "and the dress looks so beautiful on you. It brings out your eye color".

Cecilia laughs nervously "Thanks," she said, "so, I met with an interesting person today".

Flora tilts her head, "Oh? Who was it?"

"Professor Layton", she said, "your legal guardian".

"Oh", Flora said, "What did he say?"

"He was going to take care of the harassment problem and he gave me some good advice,", Cecilia said.

She smiled, "That's good!"

Cecilia rummaged through her bag "I want to show you my thanks!"

Flora waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh no, you don't have to do that!"

Cecilia pulls out a little deer plushie from her bag. The deer was mostly white with brown spots all over its body, little black button eyes. On top of the head of the deer had a brown and white swirl on top of her head that's remising of Flora's cinnamon bun-like hair. On the back of the deer's head is a red bow similar to her own.

Cecilia handed Flora the little deer, "This is for you!"

Flora took the deer, "Awwww", she said in awe, "it's so cute!

"It's a Piebald deer", she said, "because you reminded me of a piebald deer".

Flora tilts her head, "Why?"

Cecilia smiled, "Piebald are rare in the wild", she said, "and you're a rare person to find in this world."

Flora hugged the little deer, "Thank you! I'll treasure it!"

Cecilia beamed, "You're welcome!" she said, "want to wander around campus for a while?"

Flora nodded, "Sure!

Both of the girls headed out to the back door, and to a clear sunny day.

"So", Flora said, "if I remind you of a Piebald Deer, what does the Professor remind you of?"

Cecilia pause for a moment, "A European Badger".

Flora giggled, "A badger?" she said through her giggles.

"A European Badger", Cecilia corrected, "I have my reasons for that".

"Do tell", Flora said.

"Well", Cecilia said, "ok here are the reasons…."

Cecilia goes into a long explanation why the Professor reminds her of European Badger while Flora listened eagerly to Cecilia's every word. They wander around campus with no destination in mind.

 _Fin_


End file.
